User talk:Digiemperor1
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Digimon armoured colours page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 16:33, August 5, 2010 I'm happy to help Thanks fod the message and checking out my fan-fic. If pointers are what you're looking for, here's the number one issue I founf with it: It's help both you and your readers if you used the classic book style. Inj your story, the sentences are mized togetyher, but if you add a space or two between each quote or paragraph, that'd make it both look better and easier to read. Also, try adding a few descriptions of your characters and their digimon before the chapter. This'll help the readers differentiate each character before the series rather than just being introduced to a new character they have no idea about. But aside from that, it looks pretty good! I honestly think Adventure 02 is my least favorite season, so it'll be intresting to see how this one turns out. Also, if it's not too much trouble, could you leave some feedback on the talk page for Spirit's Edge?--Wh!te$tar 20:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Glad you like my story. It's still weird habing someone say it's the best! (I think you said best. There was a typo) But I read about your Frontier comic and it sounds really cool! I can't wait 'til it comes up. Also, I forgot to mention you might be able to add a gallery to your fan-fic that way people can easilly view the different chapters. Also, I've been wondering what people think about my characters. I just can't decide which one's my favorite 'cause I worked so hard on each of them. But if you don't mind, I'd also like to mention another friend of mine, Destiny Calling, who's fan-fic I'm also following. I bet you two'd get along too. Okay, I'm done rambing now! enjoy the story--Wh!te$tar 22:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No, the new girls are more like the original digidestined. See if you read the chapters, you'll see the old kids have been employed as bodyguards for the new kids, who each have partner digimon. To be honest, I think I like Michael and Christine a little better than the others. He's so much darker than other leaders sand she's got a more hearwrenching backstory that we haven't seen since Jeri. And speaking of dark themes, I think you're trying yto make your comic darker than others, so a little advice. Sometimes other material can inspire and help with your writing. I played Kingdom hearts, Zelda, and watched the Tales series to work on a dramatic story and started watching Higrashi to get into a sorta evil mood (I highly recomend it as ananime). But here I am, spilling my guts out again. The lasyt thing I wanted to ask was if you like some of the themes I added for my characters. I listed them down in the Spirits Edge discussion, but I like Terminus' theme the most (you can't appreciate how evil it is until you read the lyrics for it. But, I'll leave you alone now. Sorry!--Wh!te$tar 22:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but what do you mean by coloring? Also, I'm glad you like it. (But you should probaby sign your posts with the signature button. That's what I do) Back to coloring, do you mean those sprites and videos on my page? Because I asked KrytenKoro to do those. But still, thanks for the feedback! Also hope you like the songs--Wh!te$tar 01:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'll go check it out. If you want any help with it, i'm glad to help. But I was just thinking. I've got a new fan-fic idea, but don't really feel like writing it since I'm still writing spirits' edge. If you're interested, please let me know!--Wh!te$tar 17:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Na, I don't text. I write all my articles on my computer. and sorry 'bout that last message. I deleted it. T.T But still, If you're intrested in another story, I'm more than happy to let you use it. I swear there's nothing bad like I just wrote. Sorry.--Wh!te$tar 18:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Digimon: Digital Nights Long ago, digimon and humans lived in peace and creayted an empire that covered the entire planet. But one day, the empire just fell apart. Only remnants of the old kiongdom remain. This is the backstory for Digimon: Digital Nights. The story has to do with a girl named Margret, but she's not just any girl. she's actually a princess in the digital World. In this Digital World, there are already humans living here, except like humans on earth, they don't know about earth. Only Margret and members of the Royal family know about earth. The only other thing is she reigns over one of three countries in the Digital World, each ruled by humans and competing for dominance. Well it's her twelfth birthday and she still hasn't found a digimon partner(every child must find a true partner before their thirteenth birthday) But instead, she has the Chief of her Royal Guard(insert royal knight here). But on her way back to her castle, the town's attacked and her digimon turned into a rookie. In the chaos, her parents are kidnapped and the town burned to the ground. on earth, three kids(travis, zelda, and Ray) are the only three in their school still into digimon(It's a cartoon. think tamers) but on their way home, they see strange lights from the junkyard. It turns out these are digi-eggs. They take them home, and that's when Margret falls through a digital gate. she explains her situation and how they need to protect her. so Travis lets her stay at his house in hiding. The adventure takes place both in the digital wotld and human world. They fight in Tokyo to stop digimon from the "brotherhood" trying to assasinate Margret, and in the digital world fimnd her parents. but they soon find that Margrets parents are being held by the brotherhood, who destroyed her town originally. After they defeat each of the four Brotherhood leaders, they defeat the true leader. He reaveals he's been destroying towns and taking digimon data to revive an ancient diety. But they learn this ancient Diety is actually a human scientist, Dahlia. Once resurrected, she destroys the leader and reveals her true intentions. In the 80's, she was one of the scientist researching the himans who diappeared into the diogital world. Upon seeing it for herelf, she tried exterminating digimon to get to the rescpources the digital world had to offer. First she tried unleashing the x-program, which wiped out several digimonl but not all of them. She hadn't counyted on the X-antibody, so she created two artificial digimon, Ahrimon and Ormazdamon(see Zoroastrianism). Because the digimon were polar oposites, she figured they'd destroy themselves and the digimon with them. but the humans sealed them away and she was left baffleds. Finally, she disguised herself as a human mother, who claimed her baby had been stolen by digimon. The feuds ripped the empire apart and left both sides weak. Dahlia went on and turned her own data into the X-virus, waiting 'til the day no digimon could survive. But there was hope. Margret, with her pure, untainted bloodline, had the X-antibody sealed inside her. But as she released it to the qorld, she lost her digi-core and went into a coma. Travis then joined their cores, each sharing data as they became co-dependent. From there, they must stop Dahlia from reviving the god-digimon before they destroy both worlds and every digimon! They journey across both globes, trying to gathere the help of the other heirs from the other kingdoms and unite the planet to stop Dahlia. So, what'd you think? YI'm putting my trust in you to create original characters with the spark you talk about fpor your other fan-fics. But I do have one request. Make margret look like Nina from breath of Fire 4(try the gallery at DragonTear.net) and create an assasin girl who wields, two blade fan, an umbrella with hidden knives, and controls two ribbons like RhodoKnightmon. Good luck.--Wh!te$tar 18:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea Sorry about that. I just finished the summary. I had to stop in the middle 'cause my parents needed me and all this crap. But I seriously like your ideas too. Like I said, your ideas are awesome. That's why I asked for your help. But whatever changes you make, I'm sure they'll be totally awesome! Sorry Hey digiemperor1. I'm not gonna be signing back on at least until tonight. See, I've been waiting for a new model ship( Explains the name, huh?) and I'm too excited to buyild it to report back. Building boats is really a stress relieving hobby (a two year old brother, a brother two years younger and two parents. You know the drill) But anyway, just write down any ideas and I'll write back tonight.--Wh!te$tar 18:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) cool story It sounds just as awesome as your other stories. If only real digimon seasons could be so cool (Darn cencoring coorperations) But I can't wait to see how you make the Nights story better. I'm gonna go now, but I'll check back in a bit. The paint's probably dry on that boat. Talk to ya soon--Wh!te$tar 02:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude! I just saw it! You did a great job! I can't wait to read the rest of it. Great job and better than I ever imagined!--Wh!te$tar 14:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Quick! I just wanted to know real fast if you're still gonna use the X-virus? It looks like the Knights you chose for each kid has an X-counterpart, so I just wanted to know.--Wh!te$tar 16:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. It's not really the first half of the story I'm concerned about. I mostly worked on the second half. Also, we should probably try figuring out partners for the Earth kids. Maybe other Royal Knights? Alphamon's deffinitely my favorite. But don't forget Ahrimon and Ormazdamon. Those two are important. But that's all I can really think of right now. I'm glad to listen to any other ideas.--Wh!te$tar 17:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Terriermon and Patamon are great. And as for the made up one, I already made up the dieties, so that'll be fine. But are the six kids gonna fight eachother or join different sides? Maybe that'd be cool.--Wh!te$tar 17:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) new character I was just thinking, how about I create the earth kids in Rebel Knights? And Maybe add aq character or two to Virus Busters? Maybe that way I'm not just dumping the story on you and can actally help a bit.--Wh!te$tar 18:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I just finished adding a couple characters to both Rebel Knights and Virus Busters. Tell me what you think.--Wh!te$tar 20:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You should really start signing your comments. Just press the signature button in the editing tips above the chatbox. Sure, I saw the change. Sorry I forgot. But what about the Virus Busters characters? Were they okay?--Wh!te$tar 23:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm glad you like 'em. But to make those chapters, you just typre in random chapter Just click edit to see how I did it. See how it's red? Just click on it, it'll ask what format you want. Click normal format and write as much as you want! I read it and it looks just as cool as the other comics. I think now I see where Dahlia comes in. But are her brothers and sisters gonna turn evil? If not, I could write bios for them. But I won't be checking in much tommorrow. I've gotta be someplace. Just write me back and I'll read chapter 2 when it comes out.--Wh!te$tar 02:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) K, I'm back! I'm ready to write! I was thinking of bios for Margrets brothers and sisters, a possible story for Hanyu that connects her to Akiyoshi, and additional organization members for Virus Busters. I NEED to write so reply as soon as possible! (also, I was curious. Did you get the name Virus Busters from Ghost Busters?)--Wh!te$tar 21:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hanyu Ignore that last part about Ghost Busaters. fpor spome reason I misred Virus Protectors. Sorry. but here's a little bit of Hanyu from later in the story. If you don't like it, I won't mind. Seriously! Italic text Hanyu stood, watching Gaogamon destroy the evil digimon they were just fighting. As her friends cheered, her eyes widened as she watched her partner digimon. He turned around, showing his row of sharp0 teeth as he asked," Hanyu? Are you okay?" All she did was let out a giant scream. Everyone covered their ears as Hanyu clenched her scalp muttering," I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" "Hanyu!" Davis yelled as he tried to calm her down. He touched her head, biut she just gasped as hit him away with another loud screech. "No. No. No. No! No! No! NO! NO! NO!" "Hayu, calm down," Sarah yelled as Akiyoshi came from behind, grabbing her as tears rolled down her eyes and she scriched one ladt time," I'M SORRY RIKU!" "She seems to have suyffered a sort of shock," Akiyoshi said as he stood in the hall. Everypone gathered around as Sarah asked," But from what?" In her room, Gaomon was holding Hanyu's hand as she came to. With a faint gasp, Gaomon said," Ma'am, are you alright?" Hanyu just sighed as she said," i guess I've got some explaining to do.' Then start with this Riku person." "about a month before the outbreak, my brother confronted a group of school bullies. He told them to stop taking peoples' money, but instead they beat him up. But with that, the principal expelled them, and everyone was happy. Riku was my brother, and on that day he told me that as long as it'd help everyone he didn't mind getting hurt." "Hanyu, what happened to Riku/' he asked as a single tear went down her cheek," It was the night of the outbreak. Our parents were captured and everyone was hiding. But we ran, because everyone that hid was getting discovered. We ran in the shadows, until we ran into a Black Gaogamon.' By now, dozens of tears shed down her face as she balled her eyes out, crying," It charged an attack, and Riku pushed me out of the way. Th...Then...Then...' "it's okay Hanytu. You don't need to keep going-" "HE DIED!" she cried, letting loose every tear as she sobbed<" THERE WAS A FLASH OF LIGHT AND ALL THAT WAS LEFT WERE HIS SHOES! CHARRED BONES AND HIS SHOES!" She fell into Gaomons' lap as she kept crying," His shoes! His shoes!" "And that's when I came in," akiyoshi said," Cyberdramon destroyed that Black Gaogamon, but Hanyu was a mess. so I took her to the Virus protectors' building. From there, she trained as a spy to make sure no digimon could hurt anyone ever again." Pretty good huh? like I said, if it's too much, too clich`e or just not good, I'll understand. See you soon!--Wh!te$tar 00:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) new digimon Sure. I'm not sure how many digimon you need, but here are a few I used in my story. They're the really cool ones, so here are their rookie and mega forms. Lunamon-Dianamon Dorumon-alphamon Kudamon-Kentaurosmon Agumon-VictoryGreymon And you'll like this one:Coronamon-Apollomon If you'd like anymore, just tell me. also, I'm still waiting for an opinion on the Hanyu chapter. But no there's no rush. I hope this helps--Wh!te$tar 16:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I also added some bios for the Rebel Knights kids. Tell me what you think. Card Slashers Okay! I get Card slashers. Sorry 'bout Protectors. I also read the second chapter for Rebal Knights. How were the new kids' bios and the little quote I put at the beginning? I thought it was weird how Margret's gonna get captured so early though. It wasn't bad, just sorta reminded me of Zelda. And I'm sorry for this, but...WHAT ABOUT HANYU????!!!! I worked hard on her story. I want feedback T.T Anyways, the storis are looking awesome, but try not to make too many, or else none of 'em will ever get done. Good job though--Wh!te$tar 19:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I saw the third chapter. Looks cool, but it makes me wonder how they'll save Margret, especially from a stronger X-type digimon? Hmm? Also, I uploaded a new chapter to Spirits Edge if you're still reading it. It was number thirtenn, one of my personal favorites. But I'm just here to say I read the new chapter and see if you liked the bios for the royal kids...again. Talki to you later.--Wh!te$tar 15:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, are you in school? That'd explain why you aren't replying. Homework sure is a pain. But I'm not writing 'cause I'm bored, I've just been struck by lots of inspiration lately. I just wanted you to check out these little skits by a girl named Mistres of Air on Deviantart. She makles these really cool digimon and pokemon pics with great deteil, especially for pencils. But I wanted you to check out her comics to get a feel of what i think the kids digimon should be like. I guess they're no tnoble knights?--Wh!te$tar 02:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm...It sort of depends. If you want a real digimon, it could be something like Omnimon or Imperialdramon or even Susanoomon(I think Susanoomon's bad a$$, but doesn't get enough credit). But for a made up digimon it could be...Ishvalamon! Named after the Hindu version of God, it wields the power of both chaos and control. He could have an armor like Alphamon mixed with pokemon Dialga and Palkia, with ten fiery wings, and wield both a Holy sword and the Book of Codes, which he uses to control all ten elements. How's my first made up digimon? I hope it helps, but please respond to my other messages. Reply soon!--Wh!te$tar 23:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::13? I got you beat by a couple years. I can't dsay hoy many 'cause you might be one of those internet stalkers, no offense. But if it's for Rebel Knights then you should probably use someone like alphamon 'cause he's the leader, or Imperialdramon because he founded the group. Also, I think I should get your aproval first. I wanted to add some characters to Virus Protectors and matbe write a chapter or twO? Just to get it stared. But i need your permission first since it's your comic. But anyways, the next Spirits Edge chapter should be up soon. I had to rewrite the whole first half, but after the Third Station I can upload chapters every day if i wanted. Wait...dang it i'm ranting again!!! Just one last thing. check out Burj Khalifa on wikipedia. That's where the final battle in my story takes place. tell me what you think.-- 02:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry. that was me. I forgot to log in.--Wh!te$tar 02:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I nust read the new chapter. The hologram part reminds me of Yu-Gi-Oh!. I can't wait to see the fighte between Rena and Toru. It'd also be cool if Omnimon X appears durring the tournament and Miyu still thinks Veemon's still a hologram. However, itr'd be hard to cover up a fight like that. But it'll be great to see Miyu meet Margaret. I can't wait for the next chapter to get finished. My next chapter's almost done too. It'g got an epic fight between Lucemon Rookie and Terminus. Tell me if you think that'd be cool.--Wh!te$tar 02:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Help please Good to see you back. I was wondering if you were giving up on the fan fics. But anyways, I need a little help if you don't mind. I created an article on the differences and similarities between Pokemon and Digimon. I originally added it to the Digimon page, but krytenKoro said it wasn't ready yet. So I need help. Any topics or differences you can think of would help. So pleasem help make my article a worthy one!--Wh!te$tar 03:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it was cool. I never even thought about stones and digi-eggs. But you should probably put it in a new section. Also, I asked KrytenKoro to help with the article, but he deleted a section on comparisons between DATS and the pokemon rangers. either it wasn't cannon or it wasn't good enough. I'm just saying watvh out. Also, I've got two new song for you to listen to. The first one is the new main themew for my series while the second is a battle theme. I hope you like them. :"Katayoku no Tori" by Akiko Shikata. :"Umineko no Naku Koro Ni" the theme, not the anime (which was awesome). Also by Akiko Shikata. That's okay, I haven't been here much either. XD I've actually been busy on Deviantart. :D -- White Star Line 16:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I'd look it up, but I extremely busy on DA. Like, almost no time for anything else. XD But I'll check out the next chapter right now. There's also a new chapter in Spirits Edge (and I added new twists if you look under "groups"). -- White Star Line 16:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC)